The Creepypasta Maid
by RainbowDrop
Summary: Amber's life changes for the worst when her ad in the paper leads to more than she ever imagined. Stuck in a house of horrors, she must do all that she can to just stay alive. Being left alone with madmen sure makes a person do, and feel, some crazy things. rated t for violence, language and (possibly) scary themes. rating subject to change for later chapters.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

_'God this was such a huge waste of my time. Why do I always get stuck sitting in these damned meetings when I could be out killing someone right now! I could be stabbing some poor fuck. Slicing them to ribbons as I watch the life leave their eyes. And the blood. I want to watch the blood pour out of them. I want to hear them scream. I want to make them Go To Sleep.' _

My grasp tightened around the knife I was holding as I began to rhythmically saw at the long dark table in front of me. That old familiar feeling was welling up inside me again. '_Oh man I need to get out of here soon. When the hell is Slendy going to get here anyway? What's taking so long?'_

I felt like I had been sitting in this chair forever. Slenderman had given us such short notice on this meeting that I had no idea what it was about and waiting was really starting to piss me off. Was a simple memo really so much to ask for? I mean come on.

My teeth clenched as I cut through the table entirely. _'Well fuck' _I thought. No way Slender was gonna be happy about this. I was already on his bad side as it is. Better hide this quick.

I grabbed the table cloth from the middle of the table and slid it towards me, covering the gash I had made. The cloth was now highly off center and very noticeable. This probably wasn't going to fool anyone for very long...Oh well, good enough for now.

Deciding that this thing was going nowhere fast, I decided to make myself more comfortable. What Slendy doesn't see won't hurt me. It seemed like the second I had decided to kick my feet up on the table, however, the door to the main hall burst open with a loud _Bang! _Well it was about fuckin' time!

Long tendrils had forced the doors open and I looked to see as Slenderman himself entered the room. A small shiver went down my spine. I could actually _feel_ the anger emanating from him. This...was not good.

Slender took long strides as he walked into the room. He stood towering over the end of the long dining table. I could see Masky trailing behind him, his head hung low. I snickered slightly as I seen him stumble over his own foot. That guy was hopeless.

Masky stood next to Slender as he looked out at all of us. Everyone from the mansion was seated along the long table, looking up at our boss with expectancy. Slenderman just stared at us with that blank face of his. Seconds ticked by and still not a word was said. This was starting to creep me out and that was seriously saying something.

Finally Masky looked up and a deep voice echoed from behind his mask.

"I apologize for the short notice related to this meeting but I feel as if this can wait no longer. Something needs to be done about this _immediately._" Slenderman's voice said, booming out of the boy next to him. We all stared at him from our seats anxiously. BEN even managed to put down his DS to pay attention.

"The constant mess in this mansion is absolutely atrocious and needs to be addressed as soon as possible. It is unbelievable that not even one of you manages to clean up after yourself and it is starting to seriously get on my nerves." Slenderman said, both him and Masky leaning onto the table slightly in agitation.

The entire table groaned in unison as everyone tried coming up with excuses for themselves.

I was appalled. _'I use my valuable time to go purging this stupid over realm and he thinks I should be stuck here washing my own dishes or some crap? I have more important things to do than picking up dirty socks and shit. Why the hell can't we just have a fucking maid or something?' _ I thought bitterly. I'd be scowling right now if my face wasn't cut into a constant smile.

I was about to open my mouth to add to the roar of complaints when the idea struck me. A maid! That was perfect!

"HEY! Everyone shut the fuck up for a second!" I yelled, standing up onto my chair. The entire room went silent as all eyes locked on mine.

"Okay Slendy I get what you're saying and all but let's be real here. No one here wants to clean when we have better things we could be doing. Like oh, I don't know, killing people? That's what we do. We're not fricken butlers or some shit. I think we do our job pretty well without man servant being added to the list." I could see some heads nodding around me. Laughing Jack seemed to agree the most and he let out a small chuckle.

"Jeff's right," he said smirking from his end of the table, "Besides, I think we're much better at _making_ the messes than cleaning them up, if you know what I mean hehehe."

"Oh really?" said Slenderman "Then what do you propose we do about the state of this place Jeffery? Ignore it until it goes away? Because that is the most childish thing I have ever heard." I swear if he had a face he'd look furious right about now.

"Whoa whoa Slendy, easy. I'm not done yet." I said defensively, putting my hands up. Slenderman's fingers looked like they were going to claw right through the table. Better finish this quick before he decides to murder me or something.

"All I'm suggesting is that it shouldn't be _us _that have to do the cleaning around here. We should have some lowly human do it for us. I call that we get a maid!" I yelled triumphantly. The whole table seemed to fill with applause. Even Eyeless Jack, who usually just kinda sits there and does nothing, was all for my plan. This was fucking awesome.

"You really expect us to hire a maid to clean up this entire place? Has it ever occurred to you that a human is not going to just willingly apply for this job title? Have you even looked at your face lately Jeffery?" Slenderman said in irritation.

"Yes as a matter of fact I have and I'm looking gorgeous as ever, what's your point? Also, I never said we would hire anybody. We're the Creepypastas for God's sake. People fear the mere mention of our name! Let's just kidnap someone and make them do it." I spat, slamming my fist on the table. There were more murmurs of agreement and I swore I had heard Toby give out an encouraging 'woot'.

Just when I was confident that everything was going to go to plan I looked saw Masky twitching a little in place. Shit he was going to ruin everything.

"Uh-um I do not think that is such a good idea." said Masky, breaking through Slenderman's telepathy for a few moments. "I do not think we should make someone have to leave their whole life behind just t-to come here and clean for the rest of their life. That is highly unfair."

I glared at him and he seemed to shrink away a bit. Fucking goody little two shoes.

"Oh but us killing people is completely okay though right? You got nothing against us straight up murdering some chick, but to let her live here just to do a bit of cleaning is bad in your book?" I remarked. He looked like he was going to reject my comment but I stopped him in his tracks. I knew the little prick didn't want to even hurt a fly if he could help it but I wasn't going to have him ruin this for me- I mean us.

Slenderman looked like he was thinking hard about what had been said when finally he looked up and regained control of his living dummy. I chuckled a bit. That's all that kid was good for anyhow.

"Alright Jeffery, since you seem so intent on this we will try your little idea." he spoke slowly. A resounding cheer erupted from the table and a small groan was heard from Masky. Victory is mine, bitch!

"But since you seem so keen on this, I think it's only fair to the rest of us that you fetch us this maid you want so badly." he finished, pointing at me with one of his tendrils. Wait a minute this wasn't part of the plan.

"Wait, you're gonna make ME go get somebody?" I said indigently. This seriously sucked balls.

I could hear everyone start to agree with Slender and I felt my face twitch a bit. This is not what I wanted to happen today.

"Yes, and I suggest you start with the want ads in the newspaper. I expect you to find somebody by tomorrow morning who is qualified for the job and bring them here. The mansion better be free of mess by tomorrow night one way or another. I'm making you solely responsible for this." his voice made it clear that I would be in some serious shit if this place wasn't clean by his deadline.

"Who the hell uses the newspaper nowadays? I don't want some old broad for the job. I at least want something nice to look at while I'm here if I have to go to all this trouble." I fumed.

I was surprised when Hoody spoke from across from me.

"Maid for hire-Laundry, dishes, walls and floors. I do them all and so much more. I am also willing to negotiate pay rate on date of hire. I can be contacted any day at any time by the following number 202-555-0180."

I stared at Hoody and snatched the newspaper from his hands. I wasn't going to question why the weird ass had the thing at the moment, I just needed to see what he had been reading. It was then I spotted it. My smile widened as I skimmed over the ad and I chuckled. It was so easy to find people from phone numbers these days.

"BEN, get up you're coming with me. I need your hacking expertise." I said, dragging him with me by the arm out of the room. I heard Slender adjourn the meeting as I hurried up the stairs. This was going to be easier than I thought!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I couldn't believe it. I had finally done it. Right there in my hands I held the beginning of the rest of my life. Sure it had cost me quite a chunk of change but I knew I was going to earn it back ten fold in no time! This maid job was just the thing I needed to build up some money. Maybe I would finally get to accomplish my dream and go to college. I had wanted to for so long, but with the apartment and all, it was definitely not at the top of my 'able to afford' list.

I hugged the newspaper against me and beamed. Now all I had to do was wait for the calls to start rolling in. Of course, I knew not to get ahead of myself. No use getting all worked up right now on the first day. All I'd end up doing would be staring at my phone, waiting for anyone to call all day long. The longer I would wait the more depressed I would become and that is not what I needed right now. After finally managing to push out of my shell I had hid in for almost all of my life I didn't want to see myself crawling back in over something so silly. With that thought in mind I slipped my phone into my front pocket. No need to worry about that for now.

I pulled a simple black jacket over my shirt and made my way to the front door. Grabbing my keys off of the wall, I took a look at my watch. It was only 3:47. I still had plenty of time to walk to the coffee shop across the street to meet Matt. I smiled and made sure to grab the newspaper before I headed out the door. He definitely needed to see this.

As I made my way into the coffee shop I spotted Matt sitting over by a window. He smiled a big goofy grin and waved me over to him excitedly. I happily strolled over to him and pulled out the chair across from him. Before I could sit down and bring up the newspaper, however, he beat me to it

"Well hello there miss celebrity," he said playfully, batting his eyelids "I hope you remember to make time for us little people after your career skyrockets. You know, from being in the newspaper and all" I giggled and spread the newspaper on the table.

"Matt it's just a maid's job. It's not like I'm going to become some super model or something. I'm just going to be cleaning some person's house for a few bucks an hour." I said. "And there's no way anyone famous is going to hire me so you can forget about that too. Not that that wouldn't be completely awesome or anything" I laughed, crossing my fingers.

"Yeah it would be but be careful what you wish for Amber. What if you do get hired by some famous person?" he said, smirking with a knowing look.

"Then I'd become rich? How is there a downside?" I asked. Why couldn't he make sense for just one day?

"Well, what if they're a famous psychopath?" he said, wiggling his fingers at me in a creepy fashion. "Or a murderer ready to chop you up into little pieces."

"Matt don't say that!" I yelped in fear. He just snorted with laughter which was irritating. I was being completely serious.

"Seriously Matt don't joke about that, you know I scare easy." I whined a bit. He just smiled and rolled his eyes at me.

"Well you got to think about all the downsides to this, you know? I mean, what if the people that hire you are really rude or something? Or evil? Like the spawn of Satan evil?" he asked.

"Then I'll quit. Duh" I said simply. That was kind of a no brainer.

"Okay well what if they make you wear one of those ridiculous maid outfits?" he laughed " Not that I wouldn't mind seeing that of course." he finished with a wink. My entire face heated up and I pursed my lips.

"You're such a perv Matt." I pouted, looking down at the table. He let out another chuckle and put his hand on mine.

"Oh you know I love you." he teased. My blush darkened and I pouted more.

As the waitress arrived at our table I smiled happily. As always Matt had ordered before I had even gotten there so I wouldn't have to wait. I was so lucky to have him. Even if he was a total perv sometimes. Though I had to admit, the free chocolate lattes made it completely worth it.

"So anyway, have you gotten any calls yet?" he asked, dipping his doughnut into the mug of coffee in front of him.

"No not yet," I replied. I took a sip of my latte before continuing. "I'm not worried though, I know someone will call eventually and I just have to be patient is all." Matt nodded as he nibbled on his doughnut.

We continued talking for quite awhile, laughing at each others corny jokes, telling stories and what not, when suddenly I felt an odd tingling feeling on the back of my neck. It had almost felt as if someone had been watching me. I looked out of the window nervously and saw no one there. No, I must have been imagining it. I lived in a good neighborhood and if anything someone probably just looked up to see the sign near the window. That had to be it.

"Um, Amber, you okay?" Matt asked, putting his coffee mug down.

"Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine. Sorry, I thought I saw something outside is all." I said, pushing my empty glass to the side.

"Oh okay. Anyway so as I was saying, I had almost managed to reach it when out of nowhere comes this giant-" Matt's story was cut off by a loud ringing noise coming from under the table. I let out a small squeal as I dug my hand into my pocket, pulling out my phone. Matt crossed his arms and gave me a look as if to say 'really?'. I smiled sheepishly and held the phone up to my ear.

"Hello? This is Amber. Are you calling about my ad?" I asked hopefully. I listened in silence for the other end to answer. A few seconds passed and there was no reply.

"Um hello? Anyone there?" I asked. A few more seconds passed and still no reply. Then suddenly a sound like static filled my ears and I nearly dropped my phone in a panic. I quickly hit the end call button and looked at my phone as if it had betrayed me. Rubbing my ear, I looked up at Matt.

"I... I think I just got prank called." I explained as I looked at his confused expression.

"Yeah that's probably going to happen a lot." he said, shrugging his shoulders. " I mean, you put your number into a public paper. People can be such assholes, huh?"

I nodded in agreement, still rubbing my ear slightly. It was then that I felt it again. That weird sensation on the back of my neck. I quickly looked out the window again but was met again with the same image as before. No one was there. A queasy feeling nestled itself in my gut and I looked nervously at Matt.

"Hey, um... Matt?" I asked quietly.

"What is it? And are you sure you're okay? You look kind of pale." he remarked, reaching out a hand to touch my cheek.

"I'm not sure... I keep feeling like there's someone outside watching me. Every time I look though there's no one there. It's really starting to freak me out." I admitted, scooting my chair away from the window a bit. Matt gave me a concerned look and stood up from his chair.

"Well maybe it's time we get you home alright? I could walk you home and maybe stay a little if you want until you feel better. That sound good?" he asked, putting a few bills onto the table and picking up his backpack. I nodded and stood up slowly, shaking a bit. I really wish I didn't get so freaked out so easily. There probably was nothing outside at all and my brain was just playing tricks on me like always. I tried shaking my head to rid myself of the fear I had but it wouldn't budge. Sometimes I really hated being me. I was such a scaredy cat.

I followed Matt outside slowly, gripping his hand tightly. My head kept turning in all directions. I needed to make sure it was just my head messing with me and that there really wasn't anything out here. Too bad it was getting dark though. I couldn't see very well far away from me. This only helped to strengthen the pit in my belly and I started to shake a little.

Matt hugged me to him and began walking me towards my apartment, rubbing my back in an effort to comfort me. I appreciated his intentions but knew I wasn't going to feel any better until I was safe inside my home. Besides, it was too dark out here for me to have any change of emotion until then anyway.

After climbing the stairs inside the apartment I had finally managed to calm myself down a little and decided that I could stay home by myself. Matt asked me a few times if I was sure but I stuck to what I had said. I needed to learn to get over this coward thing myself. So, with a quick kiss goodbye, I stepped inside my living room and locked the door behind me.

A few hours passed as I sat on my couch, lazily flipping through channels every now and then. There was never really anything on but I was trying my hardest to keep my mind off of the coffee shop. Against my will of course, my thoughts slowly wondered to the mysterious phone call and I frowned a bit. I was depressed that my first call had been nothing more than a prank. More depressing was the fact that not a single other person had tried calling me the entire day about my ad. Maybe this wasn't going to work at all...

I sadly looked at the cable box under my TV and saw that it was almost 11 o'clock. There definitely wouldn't be any more calls tonight. My frown deepened at this and I forced myself to get off of the couch. I would say I hope I had better luck tomorrow but I didn't want to ruin that too. I always seemed to jinx myself whenever I hoped for anything.

Too depressed to do much else than go to sleep, I slowly made my way to my bedroom. I couldn't even manage to change my clothes and instead simply plopped onto my bed, ready for the day to be over.

I tugged at my lamp cord and became surrounded in darkness. As I lay there a familiar fear started to grow inside me and I shakily wormed my way under my covers. I really was a coward. I couldn't seem to even handle a little darkness.

_'What's wrong with me?'_ I thought to myself, cuddling a pillow next to me. I felt like such a little kid. Why couldn't I be like my boyfriend and not be afraid of anything? Why'd I have to be afraid of literally _everything? _Geez I was such a wimp.

I lay there for what seemed like hours, tossing and turning under my covers but sleep just didn't seem to want to come. That weird feeling in the pit of my stomach was back again and I just couldn't seem to shake it off. My palms were sweaty and I had small shakes every now and then. I felt like I kept hearing noises, almost like someone breathing or something, but I dismissed it. I was not going to let my overly paranoid brain win over me tonight. I _needed_ to get some sleep. The longer I lay there, however, clearly showed that this was not going to happen.

Finally, fed up with the current situation, I sat up in an irritated huff. I stayed there for a moment, rubbing my eyes and face to try to relax myself. To my displeasure, it wasn't working.

"Ugh! Why can't I just go to sleep already?" I shouted, annoyed with myself. A sudden noise caused me to jump and I felt an arm wrap around my neck tightly.

"That's just what I was thinking." said a cold voice next to my ear.

I opened my mouth to scream in fright, only to have a rotten smelling cloth forcibly smashed over my face. The smell was unbearable and I couldn't catch my breath. I struggled in place, thrashing and clawing at the arms that held me but their grip was like a vice. I couldn't break free.

My vision began to become hazy and my movements sluggish and I tried to escape my captor in vain. The last thing I remember before I completely passed out was a very hushed voice, whispering directly into my ear.

"Shhhhhhh... just go...to..._sleep_"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey... ake...up."

"Nnnm..."

"Hey! Bitch, get up!"

I awoke with a start as a stinging pain engulfed my cheek. Little white dots danced before my eyes as they began to water from the shock. I made a move to hold my face but found I couldn't move my arms. The room was very dark but I could just make out the rope holding me in place around my middle. I was tied down to a chair!

The memories from the night before swam into my mind and I began to panic. I was right, someone had been watching me! My breathing picked up as I started to hyperventilate. I could feel tears start to run down my face. What was going to happen to me?

My mouth wrenched open in a blood curdling scream. I didn't know what else to do and my brain wasn't working right now. The only thing that made sense in my mind was the all too real fear that I had no idea where I was and I was probably going to die.

A cold, sharp knife pressed against my neck and my voice caught in my throat. 'Oh my god I am going to die' I thought in a panic. I whimpered slightly and the blade pressed harder, almost piercing my flesh. Suddenly I felt warm breath next to my face and the hairs on the back of my neck prickled. I have never been so scared in my entire life

"Alright now that's enough of that damn screaming, got it? As much as I'd love to listen to you for hours I'm kind of in a hurry here. So shut up the fuck up and listen good. Oh, and if you do scream again I will not hesitate to slit this pretty little neck of yours." the cold voice from before snarled in my ear. I quivered slightly but forced myself to hold down the scream welling up in my throat. The blade's pressure on my neck lessened a bit.

"Good. You know, I thought you'd be a little more appreciative of the one to answer your ad. " said the voice. My eyes widened in and flickered to the face next to mine. As my vision began to adjust to the dark surrounding me, I was able to make out the face of my captor. The shock of looking at him however coaxed a muffled noise of panic from my gut. The knife pressed against my neck harder and I felt a small stinging pinch. A droplet of blood slid slowly down my neck and the unearthly smile of the man seemed to grow even wider, his black rimmed eyes staring into my soul.

"Now now Amber, no noises." he said " Now then, I believe your ad claimed you would negotiate the pay rate? Well how about this, I let you live and in exchange you clean my house. I think that sounds about fair. Especially considering how much effort I'm using right now not to stab you right here and now." the look in his eyes darkened. I stayed silent. Was this really happening? And why... why did this man look so familiar?

"Well? Do we have a deal or not? Or do you maybe want to take a little nap?" he sneered at me. I had a sickening feeling he didn't mean sleeping. I shook in the chair and finally managed to force a hurried nod out of myself. The man laughed and pulled the knife from my neck. A shiver ran down my spine as I saw him run the blade along his tongue, licking it clean. 'I think I'm going to be sick...'

I watched as the man walked over to the other side of the room and flicked on the lights. The sudden brightness was blinding and I shut my eyes in protest. I refused to open my eyes again and sat there in silence, I didn't want to see that man's terrifying face again. Footsteps echoed toward me and I recoiled in fright. It seemed my actions were useless however and I felt the rope around me loosen and then slip to the floor. My eyes opened warily and I saw that I was in a bedroom of some sort with dark walls and furniture. To my horror I could see blood splattering the floor in some places.

The long blade that had been held against me flashed in front of my eyes and I flinched backwards. I looked up at the man who held the mortifying weapon slowly and grimaced. The white faced man laughed as he watched me cringe in fear.

"What's the matter? Does my beautiful face scare you?" he asked, tilting his head to the side with that crazy smile of his. He let out another mad chuckle and stared down at me. I couldn't speak. There was no way... no way in hell. No... No no no... Nonononononononono. My eyes widened and my mouth gaped as I stared at him. This was IMPOSSIBLE!

"Get up." he instructed, gesturing with his head. I sat there frozen, still staring at the man with the knife. His long black hair was scattered all over the place, contrasting drastically with the bleach white hoody he wore, giving him an even more menacing look. I felt like his never blinking stare was burning through me to the very core.

"I said get UP" he snarled, jutting the knife at me. I jumped and stood up shakily. How could this be happening? I looked down at myself to avoid his gaze and saw to my horror that I wasn't wearing the clothes I had on when I had gone to bed. I was now wearing some sort of short dress with an apron tied over it. It felt like an ice cube had slid down my throat into my stomach. He had changed my clothes... what else could he have done to me?

"Wh...who are you?" I asked fearfully, expecting him to attack me for speaking.

"Oh Amber, you really don't know who I am?" he laughed. He forced me to walk toward the door, knife to my back. I knew who I thought he was but there was no way that could be him. He wasn't supposed to be real. This couldn't be happening. My head felt hazy as I reached the door.

He opened the door and forced me into the hall, practically shoving me out of the room. I continued to shake and he just let out another laugh. I turned to face him again and forced myself to look up into his cold, dark rimmed eyes. He stared down at me and brought the knife up to his face with a crazed look.

"I'm Jeff the Killer, bitch."

Moments later I stared out before me in absolute disbelief. This was really happening. This wasn't a dream, or a nightmare either for that matter. I didn't even need to pinch myself to be sure. The stinging in my neck from the cut the knife had left was still painfully present.

I stood in a dingy looking living room surrounded by tattered wallpaper. There was blood in one corner of the room and I could see dust on several of the portraits. It looked as if no one had cleaned this place in over a century. The two people in front of me certainly didn't look like the type to pick up after themselves.

"Holy crap, Jeff, you actually got her! This is so awesome!" said the blond boy in what looked like a green tunic. I could see blood dripping from his demonic eyes.

"Of course I did! You really think I was gonna let Slendy get the best of me? No way in HELL I'm cleaning up this place." Jeff remarked, looking about the room in disgust. "Though gotta say I almost couldn't bring myself to do it." I was confused for a moment. Wait, did he feel bad or something? That didn't sound right.

"I swear, BEN, I had to stop myself from stabbing her so many times." he groaned, talking like I wasn't even there. "I didn't think it would be that hard to not kill someone." Turns out no. No he did not feel bad.

A sudden realization flooded me and I froze on the spot. '_Wait a minute... Had I heard that other sentence correctly? He had said Slendy. Was that supposed to be Slenderman? Slenderman was real too? He... lived... here?!'_ I proceeded to fall to my knees in a panic.

"Sle... sle... are you telling me... Slenderman lives here? In this house?" I asked shakily, hugging myself tightly.

Both Jeff and the boy I learned to be BEN looked down at me and started to laugh.

"No the fucking tooth fairy lives here." Jeff laughed.

"Whose house did you even think you were in?" remarked BEN. I saw him nonchalantly pull out an old game boy and flip it on.

"Yeah, now get your ass up and start cleaning. This place better be spotless by the time my boss gets here. Unless you want to taste metal of course." he glared darkly at me and I flinched, shaking my head quickly. I stood up and brushed my new dress off, blushing in embarrassment when I remembered where it came from.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw them as they started to leave the room. Wait a minute, they were just gonna leave me here? But I didn't know where anything was! I was so afraid to speak to them but I was more afraid of what would happen if I didn't at the moment.

"U-m I don't... know where your, um..." my voice trailed off as the two boys stared at me. Jeff sighed in agitation and BEN went back to his game, ignoring me completely.

"Everything you need should be somewhere in one of those closets" he said lazily, gesturing to the hallway before turning back to BEN. It seemed like that was all the help I was going to be getting out of them. As I turned to leave slowly I heard him say one more thing before he exited the room.

"Oh, and don't even try getting out of this house or I'll sic Smile on you. So if you like living I suggest you do as I say."

I swallowed the lump in my throat as the image of that demon dog crossed my mind. It felt like I was stuck in a giant house of horrors and had no way out... Oh wait, I was.

As I made my way down the hallway I searched every closet I could find. As I searched I came across a few that managed to turn my stomach with the disgusting contents that they held. I had caught glimpses of what I could only guess as cockroaches, clusters of spider webs, and even a rat or two. Not a single cleaning utensil was yet to be found however and I was starting to panic. What would happen if I didn't manage to find any? I didn't even want to think about the consequences...

"Um... Do you perhaps need some help?"

I spun around and nearly jumped in surprise. Behind me stood a masked figure, holding his own arm. I couldn't help but to continue staring at the black holes painted onto his mask. Was this entire house filled with monsters? How many things even lived here?

"Uh... Um. The cleaning? Do you need help? I could show you where the mop and other things are. If you wanted, I mean." He said awkwardly. He looked like he didn't quite know what to do. Almost shy. I wasn't going to fall for it though. These people had kidnapped me, they were not good people.

"No... I can find it." I said, trying to sound strong but my voice came out as more of a squeak. I mentally cursed at myself. The masked man wasn't as scary as Jeff but I was still freaked out. I needed to try to snap out of it if I wanted to stay alive.

"Oh. Of course. Well, I'll uh... Let you do that then. If you need any help though just ask. You can call me Masky." He replied, sticking out his hand. I stared at it but refused to accept the gesture. I felt a bit of anger rise inside me.

He seemed to sense my anger and pulled his hand back. I couldn't see his expression through his mask but I guessed I had made the situation worse. The thought didn't exactly bother me though. I frankly didn't care what this 'Masky' felt or thought of me. He probably helped come up with the plan to kidnap me. The anger in my belly burned hotter and I glared at him.

"If you really cared or wanted to help then you'd get me out of here." I spat, trying to sound brave. The boy recoiled a bit and stayed silent for a few seconds.

"...I can't..."

"Then what help are you? You're probably just pretending to be nice to me anyway and are just planning to hurt me too aren't you?" I said, gingerly touching the cut on my neck. Masky looked highly taken aback.

"No you misunderstand! I have no reason to hurt you, I didn't even want them to bring you here in the first place." he said waving his hands slightly in front of him. I studied him closely as he spoke. Even if I couldn't see his face, he sounded like he was telling the truth. The fire inside me was quenched for the moment and I looked sadly at the floor.

"Really?" I asked. My brain was yelling at me not to listen to this stranger but I couldn't help but give in. I really needed some support right now. I saw him nod before he replied.

"Yes. It isn't fair that they brought you here but it was under Slenderman's orders. I cannot disobey him... I know I can't expect you, but I hope you'll forgive me for not being able to help you much." he said, sounding very sincere.

"I don't really know how to react right now so I can't say if I do or not... but, maybe you could reconsider helping me? I really don't know anything about this place and I'm... really really scared. Even you scare me but at this point I don't care. I just don't want to die." I admitted, starting to tear up again.

"Nothing's going to happen to you Amber," he reassured me. I flinched a little when he said my name. I wasn't quite used to all these people I've never met saying it so casually.

"Really though, Jeff needs you or he's pretty much dead. As long as you keep this place from turning into a disaster area or something, he won't seriously hurt you. Well... he shouldn't anyway." he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked nervously.

"Well, he _is _crazy... though we all are here. I won't deny my bloody hands but I know won't hurt you, unless you attack me of course. I only do what my boss tells me to do. I don't have a choice." he said. " But we can talk more later okay? You were trying to find the cleaning closet if I'm correct? I know exactly where that is. Follow me."

As I followed him around the corner of the hallway a random thought popped into my head. I didn't know how it had happened or if it was even true or not, but I was pretty sure I had just made a friend in this crazy horror of a house.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I dunked the dirty rag I was holding into the bucket beside me. The water was thick and slimy and I quickly retracted my hand. This floor was probably the nastiest thing I've ever seen in my life. So, of course, it was the very last thing I had to do. With my time running short I was a bit nervous that I wouldn't be able to get it done.

I grabbed the bucket and stood up to leave the room in search of a faucet. As I made my way toward the door, Masky gestured for me to hand him the bucket.

"Here, I'll go get it. You could start dusting off the walls while I'm gone." he suggested, walking out of the room. I smiled a bit. He actually wasn't that bad.

We had talked about a lot the past few hours we had been cleaning and it had really helped keep my mind off my current situation. Though, now that he was gone, my mind became free to wander.

A single tear slid down my face as I wiped the dust off of the wall nearest to me. I couldn't stop my thoughts from drifting to my family... My friends... My boyfriend. Would I ever see them again? Did they know I was missing?

My body started to crumble under the weight of my sorrow. I leaned against the wall and started to sob. As the realization passed over me that I probably was never going to see any of them again I lost control of myself. Before I knew it I was a heap on the floor. I had become a blubbering mess.

"Lady are you okay?" peeped a small voice. I uncovered my tear stained face and looked up to see a small child. A girl of around eight was looking at me from the doorway, a concerned look on her face.

"Why are you crying?" she asked, walking towards me while hugging an old looking teddy bear to her tightly. I wiped my face quickly and sat myself upright. "Was Jeff being mean to you? I could tell Daddy if you want." she smiled, sitting down next to me. I let out a small laugh and shook my head.

"No... well yeah, but... it's just that... I miss my family." I said, choking on my words a little. The lump in my throat made it difficult to talk and I scrunched my eyes closed. I didn't want to cry in front of this little girl. "I can't ever go home."

I heard the floor squeak a little and a small pair of arms wrap around me. I opened my eyes in shock and saw to my surprise that the little girl was hugging me. Her arms felt like ice against me.

"I miss mine too... but, don't worry. It's not so bad here." she looked up at me and smiled. I gave a weak smile and hugged the girl back, holding back my tears. "It can be really fun sometimes too. And now I can have someone to play with! I've never had a sister before."

My arms tightened around the girl and I let out a sob. I could feel myself shaking but I couldn't stop myself. My whole world was turning upside down and I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Oh! Masky!" the girl said suddenly, turning from me a bit. "This lady is really sad. Can you help?" I let go of the girl and looked up to see Masky setting the bucket down. As he started to walk over to me I stood up, clearing my throat.

"No it's fine. I-I'll be okay." I lied, walking past him. I needed to finish cleaning. All I had to do was stop thinking about my situation and I'd be fine... I'd be okay...

Masky looked as if he wanted to say something but instead turned to Sally.

"Sally what are you doing out of bed? Slenderman won't be happy if he finds out you were up past your bed time." he asked in a somewhat stern voice.

Sally pouted and hugged her bear again.

"I was in bed," she whined. "but I had to go to the bathroom. I found that lady crying and I wanted to know what was wrong. I thought Jeff was being mean to her."

"That lady is the girl Jeff went to get. Her name is Amber... she's... going to be staying with us for awhile." Masky said delicately. He sounded like he was trying not to upset me further. Too bad it didn't work.

"You mean she really is going to stay here forever?" Sally asked with glee in her voice. Forever... forever... I really was never going to leave...

I leaned over the bucket and felt a sudden rush of anxiety wash over me. Without any warning I found myself doubling over, face first into the bucket of water. What little food I had in my system was quickly purged out of my mouth. I was stuck there, heaving painfully, tears leaking down my face. It felt like I was going to pass out.

When it had finally stopped I sat there panting, unable to move. I could hear voices around me but I couldn't understand any of their words. My brain had finally shut down from the stress. I was lost in a haze without a single thought left in my mind.

I was dimly aware of being pulled up onto my feet and gently lead out of the room. I didn't know what was going on but I didn't care. Nothing was registering within me. The last thing I recalled was the unexpected feeling of warmth and softness enveloping me.

I awoke with a gasp and sat up sharply. My stomach ached and my head was pounding. What had happened? My mind felt fuzzy and I couldn't seem to think straight.

I felt soft sheets under my fingers and I realized I was in a bed. For a split second I thought it had all been a dream. I was still safe inside my apartment, wrapped up in my blankets. Everything was going to be alright. My sense of relief was short was unfortunately short lived.

A sudden shout from outside the room rang in my ears.

"Where the hell did that girl go?! She's supposed to be out here cleaning!"

I recognized the voice to be Jeff's and I shivered in fear. How did I even wind up in this room? He was going to kill me when he finds out I didn't finish cleaning!

"Jeff relax, the room is spotless. She finished a few hours ago so I put her to bed." a soft voice said, muffled slightly by the walls. I had no memory of ever finishing the living room. Was Masky telling lying?

"There's no way she could have done the whole house that fast! What did you do? Do it for her? Huh? And where is the bitch anyway? We don't have any spare bedrooms!" I heard Jeff yell. Wait then whose bed was I in?!

"Jeff! Calm down! It doesn't matter how she did it right? All that matters is that your skin is saved." Masky shot back. This was like a different side to him. I hadn't heard him yell before. "And yes, because you can't seem to think ahead I let her sleep in my bed. I was going to sleep on the couch tonight so... so if you don't mind you need to go to your own room." I blushed in embarrassment. I was in his bed? This... this was unsettling.. I didn't know how to feel about this at all.

"Oh? And whose going to make me? What are you gonna do, tackle me to death?" Jeff scoffed.

A much deeper voice suddenly spoke among the duo. It sounded unearthly and sent spikes of fear into my heart. I clutched at the covers and buried myself into them. Something in the air almost felt electric and I shivered in fright.

"Jeffery. I think it was time you went to bed. Or did you forget about tomorrow's plan?"

I heard as Jeff let out what almost sounded like a nervous chuckle. Whatever it was that was in that room I definitely did not want to see. Especially if it made Jeff uneasy.

"No, boss I didn't forget. But hey, check out this room huh? Sparkling clean just like I said it would be!" he said, trying to brag. A spark of irritation flickered inside me. He was such an ass!

"Yes Jeffery I noticed. I thought that would have been obvious otherwise I don't believe you would be capable of standing right now." said the ominous voice. "Though if you are expecting any thanks from me you better extinguish that thought now child. I doubt your hand had anything to do with the improvement of the state of this house."

"What? Are you telling me you're going to thank that stupid human girl I brought? But this was MY idea! You should be thanking me! The hell, man!" Jeff shot back. I heard a resounding smack echo through the walls.

"Don't you talk to me like that boy! You better watch your mouth or next time I won't be so easy! Now, you shall head to your room immediately before you proceed to aggravate me further. And I better not catch you anywhere near that girl!"

I could hear as Jeff stormed off out of the room. The steps became louder as he passed by the room I was in. Before he was out of range I heard him whisper in a harsh voice.

"You better watch yourself bitch, 'cause I'm sure as hell gonna be watching you. And if you fuck up anything, your ass is MINE"

I gulped and wormed under the covers more. My skin was covered in a cold sweat. Great, now the psychopath wanted to kill me. I sure hope Masky was right and he wouldn't actually do anything to me.

As I heard more footsteps approaching the door I did the only thing I could think of and pretended to be asleep. I fought the urge to open my eyes and tried to lay as still as I could when the door to the room opened slowly. I could feel more static in the air dancing across my skin. The feeling of fear strengthened inside me but I refused to move.

It felt as if someone was very close to me and my heart beat sped up. I forced myself to lay still in hopes that whatever it was in the room would leave. The seconds ticked by but I could still feel the presence of something standing there in the dark. I felt like it was studying me and staring at me. Finally after an eternity of agonizing terror I heard whoever it was walk out of the room and shut the door softly. Whatever it was apparently still had manners and had tried not to wake me. This place was so confusing.

The static in the air seemed to dissipate with the person, or thing, gone. I sighed out of relief and rolled over. Pulling a pillow close to me, I buried my face for comfort. A familiar smell filled my lungs and I pulled my head back in confusion. The pillow I was holding smelled exactly like my boyfriend's cologne.

A frown pulled on my lips and I sighed, hugging the pillow tighter. I was surprised to find that I was not crying anymore. It felt like I had no more tears inside of me left to let out. Burying my face into the pillow again, I shut my eyes and lay still. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep, dreaming in vain of the ones I knew I would never be allowed to see again.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up with a groan and rolled onto my side. The room was brightly lit with sunlight streaming through the window opposite me. A tint of green could be seen on the wall and I turned to face the window. Outside there seemed to be hundreds of trees, bushes, and other plant life. Well at least now I had an idea of where I was. Somewhere in a forest. Not much help.

I slowly pushed the covers off of myself and climbed out of bed. A note caught my eye on the side table. It was addressed to me and had a small list written out on it. It seemed to be a list of chores I was being forced to do. Oh great, more cleaning.

As I stared, I noticed that the page seemed to have writing on the back and I flipped it over. It turns out that Masky, Jeff and someone named 'Hoody', these people had such weird names, were not going to be in the house for the day. They, along with Slenderman, had gone out to do something of sorts. Whatever it was I wasn't very keen on knowing the details. I could only imagine the horrors those people were committing right now.

A sudden sense of realization washed over me. Wait, Jeff wasn't here? And neither was his boss? Who in the world was going to keep me here then? This was my chance! I could escape!

I immediately made my way out of the room and stood in the long hallway. Now if only I could remember where the front door was I could get out of here. I scanned to my right and then my left. The left hallway seemed like the better option and I quickly sped down as fast as I could.

As I made my way around the corner I seen it! The front door! For once luck seemed to be on my side and I shot straight for the exit at full speed. Nothing was going to stop me now!

_Wham!_

I fell flat on my back and clutched my nose. Right in front of me, past my fingers, I could see someone had opened a door wide into the hallway. I had slammed right into the thing without having time to stop. Who could open a door that quickly?

"Going somewhere, kiddo?" chuckled a dark voice. I could see long black claw-like fingers grip the side of the door as a figure stepped into view. An insanely tall monochrome man was staring evilly down at me in my vulnerable state. Who was this guy?

"U-uh no. No I... I needed to, um," I had to think of a lie quickly. Why would I be running down a hallway? "Go to the bathroom!"

"Now now, it's not very polite to lie." he grinned at me. I couldn't help but stare at how sharp his teeth were. "You were trying to escape? Weren't you?"

My eyes widened and I shook my head vigorously. The man let out a howl of laughter and I gazed in horror as I saw his arm stretch to an impossible length. I felt myself get lifted into the air by the back of my collar and I instinctively held onto the neck of my dress. It took all of my strength to keep myself from being suffocated.

I was brought within centimeters of his face as he stared at me with that insanely evil grin. His long pointed nose was almost touching mine. He sneered and flashed his menacing teeth at me.

"Well I for one certainly hope you weren't thinking about it. It'd be a shame to see you ripped to bits when you only just got here." his smile widened when he saw the fear in my eyes. "Ohohoho? You didn't know?"

"Kn...know what?" I asked fearfully. My fear seemed to please the man and he stared deeper into my eyes.

"That if you ever try to leave here I've been given full permission to use your body as my own personal play ground. Can you imagine it? Being ripped open and your insides sliding out from within you. Your organs turned into mere play things as I decorate the walls with your blood." the man's eyes darkened with what looked to be pleasure and he laughed softly. "But of course... you'd never try to leave, right?"

My face had become pale and my stomach churned. This guy was completely insane. The people here really wouldn't hesitate to kill me if I tried anything. I shook my head again, slowly this time, my eyes glued to his.

"No... no I won't try to leave... never. No." I choked out, shaking slightly. To my intense relief I felt my feet reconnect with the ground. I coughed and held my throat gingerly.

"Good. Let's hope we don't have to have this... _unpleasant_... conversation again." He sneered. As he turned to leave I was over come with a sudden burst of curiosity.

"Hey!... um, what's your name?" I asked. If everyone in this house seemed to know my name then I should at least know theirs in return. It would be a little less unsettling if the people I was surrounded by weren't complete strangers.

"Oh? Deciding not to skip over the pleasantries are we? Alright then my little gumdrop, my name is Laughing Jack." he said with a mocking bow, immediately followed by a snicker. "Though of course I already know your name as you know, Amber." His eyes flickered up to mine. A shiver ran down my back. This guy was seriously freaking me out. And why in the world did he call me 'gumdrop'?

"Wait, your name is Laughing Jack? Like... like a Jack-in-a-box?" I asked. It would make sense as to why he looked so much like a clown. But, what happened to all of his colors? Weren't clowns supposed to be colorful?

This seemed to strike the wrong chord with Jack and his smile disappeared from his face to be replaced by a scowl.

"I will NEVER go back in a box ever again." he growled, stepping towards me. I backed away and raised my hands defensively. I hadn't meant to pinch any nerves and I certainly didn't want to end up getting myself killed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend!" I blurted. "I just... never mind, forget I said anything. I'm sorry."

He just continued to look at me with a glare, not moving from his stance. In a split second I seen him lunge at me and I screamed, covering my face and torso. I had made a huge mistake.

I stood there, cowering, when to my amazement nothing happened. A roar of laughter assaulted my ears and I looked up to see Jack clutching his gut, doubling over with laughter.

"Yo-you scared me on purpose?" I shouted. Was this guy serious? I didn't know how to react with him at all! "I thought you were going to kill me!"

"What? Do you want me to or something? I would gladly oblige if that's the case hehehe." said Jack, flexing his fingers next to him. I glared at him this time, I wasn't going to get scared by him again. He chuckled at my expression.

"Brave little thing your turning into aren't you? I suggest you get those chores done soon unless you want me to wipe that look clean off your face though." he laughed, grinning from ear to ear again.

I gulped slightly, my courage failing me. I had completely forgotten about the list. My plan to escape was long gone and I had no choice but to continue on as if it never existed. I needed to get those chores done as soon as possible. My only question was, what was expected of me after I finished?

I read over the list once more just to be sure I had finished everything. If I missed anything I knew I would regret it dearly.

Do the dishes. I could still smell the rotten chunks of whatever had been plastered on them.

Do the laundry. The same could be said for those.

Take out all of the trash. I didn't even want to remember that.

Feed Smile. For what I was expecting he hadn't been as scary as I thought he would be. More or less creepy. Definitely more friendly too. Scared me to death when he had jumped up on me but all I got was a face-full of slobber.

There truly was nothing left for me to do. Should I go and wait in Masky's room? Actually no that would be awkward and embarrassing. I should probably go wait on the couch or something. There's no way I could cause any trouble there.

As I began making my way to the living room my stomach grumbled. Okay maybe I should try to find the kitchen instead. I think I deserved some food. Especially since the last time I remember eating was two days ago. The shock of my predicament mustv'e kept my hunger at bay.

The only good thing about being forced to clean this disaster of a house is that I finally knew where all the rooms are. So, unlike before, it took me almost no time at all to get to where I wanted.

I was surprised to find someone else was also in the kitchen when I arrived. They seemed to be sitting at the table and eating something. Before I could see their face, the person quickly shoved down their dark blue mask and looked up at me. The dark eye holes in his mask seemed to be leaking some sort of black substance. Originally this would have bothered me but with all that I've seen today I wasn't really surprised.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you." I said, rubbing my neck. "I just wanted to get some food is all."

The man cocked his head to the side and then looked down at his plate. I let my eyes trail down to it as well and grimaced slightly. Whatever was on the plate looked to be some kind of organ. It still had blood on it and everything.

The masked boy made a movement to push his plate towards me but I shook my hands in front of me. I didn't want to appear rude and risk whoever it was hurting me so I tried to be as polite as possible.

"Oh no, no that's alright. Um... that's yours. You enjoy it." I insisted, walking towards the fridge. I glanced back to see the man looking at me. Well this was awkward.

I quickly grabbed a few condiments and started making a sandwich on the counter. Every couple seconds or so I looked behind me to see that the strange man hadn't kept his eyes off me. Or whatever it was he had behind that mask of his. Maybe if I socialized with him it would make the situation less... weird.

"Would you like one?" I asked slowly, offering the sandwich I had prepared. All I got as a reply was more staring. Well this was going nowhere fast.

"Well.. if you change your mind just ask." I said, turning and sitting across from him at the table. I took a small bite of my sandwich and sighed happily. Food was definitely what I had needed.

When I looked up to see the masked man still staring at me I set my sandwich down. I looked down awkwardly at the table and bit my lip. Maybe he wanted me to leave.

"I can see I'm bothering you. I'll just... go now." I grabbed my plate and made to stand up.

"No."

I stopped halfway off of my seat and looked in shock at the man across from me.

"Oh... oh I'm not?" I sat back down. Maybe he just wasn't much of a talker. "Okay."

After about half of my sandwich was gone I decided I would try another attempt at conversation.

"So um... I bet you already know my name right?" I asked, looking for any signs of acknowledgment from the man. After a few seconds to my surprise he nodded slowly. Alright, I seemed to be getting somewhere!

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" I asked curiously. I wondered if I could get him to talk again. After a few more moments of staring back and forth it seemed like I wouldn't be getting any more out of him. I decided to go back to eating my sandwich.

After I finished I got up from the table and set the plate in the sink. I started walking out of the room but when I reached the doorway I turned to face the man one more time.

"Um.. it was nice meeting you. Hope you enjoy the rest of your... whatever that is." I said, laughing nervously. Right before I managed to leave I heard his voice again. I hadn't quite caught it though and I stuck my head back through the doorway.

"Um excuse me? I didn't hear you." I said, hoping against all odds that he would repeat himself.

"Jack. My name is Eyeless Jack. And it was nice meeting you too." He said, cocking his head to the side again. I stared at him in surprise and blinked a few times. I gave a small smile and nodded to him before heading back out of the room. There seemed to be a lot of Jacks in this house.

The rest of my day was highly uneventful and I spent most of it wondering the house, fixing up little things I saw along the way. Maybe if I did a little extra something good might happen. I scoffed at myself. Like that was ever going to happen. Though I had to admit that it was relatively nicer without Jeff here. Masky was okay and I considered him somewhat of a friend but I did not miss Jeff one bit. If one being gone meant so was the other than so be it. Sorry Masky.

I flinched as I heard the front door open with a loud _bang!_ I knew I couldn't say anything without jinxing myself.

Loud laughter could be heard from the living room. I decided that I didn't really want to deal with _him_ today and began to head towards the back of the house. Maybe if I avoided him he'd leave me alone. I hadn't managed to move more than two feet before my plans were ruined.

"Amber! Get your ass in here, I got somethin' for you!" I heard Jeff shout. I groaned and reluctantly turned around. Why did I even try.

"What do you want Je-ACK!" I yelled, pulling the sopping wet thing that had been thrown at me off of my face. I could hear Jeff laughing his heart out in front of me. What did that asshole even throw... at...

I looked in horror at the bloody mess that was Jeff's hoody. There was blood coating my arms and hands... I could feel it all over my face. I had a dead persons blood on me. My eyes widened in disgust and I started hyperventilating.

"Hey be a dear and wash that for me will ya?" Jeff laughed, clearly enjoying the reaction he had forced out of me. "Oh and you better use a lot of bleach, that shit don't come out easy."

My fear turned to anger as I looked up Jeff. He stood there laughing his ass off with a cocky grin spread across his face. Something inside me snapped. I didn't know what made me do it or why I did but before I could stop myself I threw the hoody back at him as hard as I could.

"WASH YOUR OWN DAMN CLOTHES YOU FUCKING POMPOUS ASS!" I shouted, my face burning with the anger I felt inside of me. I could see Masky out of the corner of my eye shaking his hands wildly to get me to calm down and someone with a pale looking hoody pulled up over his head frozen in shock. A red frowning face was sewn into what looked to be a black mask. Do all these people wear masks here?

I immediately regretted my actions when I saw the enraged expression cover his face. Even through the ever present smile I could see that I seriously just pissed him off. He was probably going to kill me now. You know what, let him. I'd rather die than have to live with that ass-hat for another second.

I didn't even bother moving out of the way when I saw him draw his knife and slam me against the wall, pinning me to it with his arm.

"You wanna fucking say that again you fucking piece of shit?! I OWN your ass! If you don't shut your damn mouth I'll fucking kill you right here, right now!" He snarled, holding the knife up to my face. I had found it. My way out. My only escape. I planned to take it.

"You want to kill me so bad then do it you sick smiling fuck." I spat, my gaze never leaving his. If I could piss him off enough then this would all be over.

I watched as his eye twitched and even a faint tint of red graced his chalky white face, now I had definitely done it. He bared his teeth and growled, pulling the knife back high above his head. I shut my eyes tightly and waited for the pain to come.

_THUNK!_

The pain didn't come.

I opened my eyes to see Jeff glaring at me, his face closer than before. He had stabbed the knife deep into the wall beside my head but he hadn't touched me. I didn't understand. He was supposed to kill me!

Jeff just continued glaring into my eyes. After a moment he let out a small huff and smirked.

"Don't think you're getting out of this that easily, sweetheart." he growled.

He knew what I had been trying to do! I couldn't help but give him a glare in return. The only response I got was another laugh. Man this guy pissed me off.

Jeff yanked his knife out of the way with a small grunt and walked over to his hoody. He picked it up with a slight irritation and waked back over to me. Shoving the hoody back into my arm he looked directly into my face.

"Wash it. Cold water. Lot's of bleach. And don't make me repeat myself. Oh, and just so I can keep an eye on you so you don't try anything stupid again, you're sleeping in my room tonight. On the floor." he said, walking out of the room.

I never thought I could hate a person this much.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My entire life had become a living hell. For the past week my entire existence had begun to revolve around cleaning, cooking, and basically being Jeff's personal servant. I'm pretty sure this was payback for the incident I had caused. I didn't care though, I wouldn't take back my actions for anything. It's not like I was going to get out of this house anyway so why should I care?

It seemed as long as Slenderman was out of the house Jeff was free to use me as his plaything. I had to do what he said, when he said it. It was degrading. And I was still being forced to sleep on his floor! Did I mention the guy snores?

There was something else I had noticed about the house as well. There never seemed to be everyone in the house at once. Everyone always had things they had to be doing. The only person who seemed to be in the house constantly, besides myself of course, was Sally. I had discovered why the girl I had met on my first miserable day here had been so cold to the touch. As it turns out, she wasn't even alive. This entire house seemed to either depress or aggravate me. I felt like I was slowly losing my mind.

I tossed and turned on the solid wood floor beneath me and scowled. The thin sheet that covered me was nowhere near thick enough to keep me warm. I could feel myself beginning to shiver just like every other night I had been forced to sleep on this god forsaken floor. I shut my eyes in a last attempt to get any sleep tonight. With the loud snoring filling my ears, however, that seemed like a near impossibility.

I huffed in irritation and sat up, glaring at Jeff who was currently sprawled out on his bed. How badly I found myself wanting to hurt him. In my entire life I've never wished any physical harm upon another living soul. I had been bullied, teased, and picked on but even then I had not wanted to hurt the people who caused my torment. But not Jeff. Somehow, he had gotten so far under my skin that even my strictest morals had been shoved aside to make room for the anger that he fueled inside me. God how I hated him.

A sliver of moonlight bled thru a crack in the curtain across the bedroom. It was the only source of light in the entire room. Maybe if I shut that, the darkness would be able to lull me into some sort of half sleep. I rolled my eyes. As if that would actually work. Though, of course, at this point I was willing to try anything. I could barely think straight anymore from my constant lack of sleep and I didn't feel like turning into a walking zombie.

I didn't even bother being quiet as I made my way across the room. Jeff was probably the heaviest sleeper I've ever met. Unless a door was opened of course. I had found that out the hard way a few nights ago. As long as I didn't leave his room on the other hand he would just keep snoring on.

As I approached the window something flashed in the corner of my eye. I turned my head slightly to look for the mysterious shining object. There, on top of Jeff's highly cluttered dresser, lay a sharp butcher knife. Had he seriously so carelessly left his prized possession right out in the open? Or was this something he did every night and I just hadn't noticed?

An idea sprang into my mind and I glared over at Jeff. He was still snoring loudly, completely unaware of the murderous intentions that had boiled to my surface. Being stuck in this hell hole of a house filled with psychotic murderers had seriously gotten to me. The constant smell of blood filling my nose no matter how much I cleaned, the occupants always telling stories of their latest gruesome kill, the sickening things I had seen. I had tried making the best of things in the past but lately I had become a hallow mess. I felt as if things wouldn't have been as bad if it wasn't for Jeff. Now was the time to see if my suspicions would be correct.

I grabbed the knife carefully and gripped the handle tightly. My body started to shake as the realization of what I was about to do struck me. I shook my head and growled. I didn't care if this was right or wrong anymore. This was my way out. I knew I would never get out of this place alive so there was only one other way. Jeff wouldn't do it, but, maybe someone else would if I did this.

The corner of my lip twitched as I made my way over to the bed. I could feel my heart beat hard against my chest, pounding in my ears as my breathing became erratic and shallow. Jeff continued to slumber as I raised the knife high above my head. I held my arms up for what seemed like hours. My courage was fading fast and I felt my resolve begin to dissipate. Maybe I couldn't do this.

A particularly loud snore from below me caused my head to pound with the beginnings of a migraine. My irritation won over my morals and I steadied myself, ready to plunge the knife into it's sick owner's chest. I pulled the knife slightly higher and then yanked it down hard before I could chicken out. He had to die.

Within a blink of an eye I felt myself slam onto my back, hard against the floor, and a hand squeeze at my throat tightly. Above me, with his knees stabbing into my pelvis and pinning my arms to my sides, sat Jeff. His sleeping mask had been torn off maybe seconds before and he now glared insanely down at me. The knife I had wielded was back in its owner's firm grasp, pointed at my face.

Jeff, finally seeming to realize who was under his iron like grip, let out an insane laugh. His hold around my throat lessened and he leaned down closer to my face.

"Really? It's just you?" he laughed, sitting back some but still managing to pin me to the ground. His hand released my neck and I coughed. "What, were you trying to kill me or something? That's fucking adorable."

My face burned with anger and embarrassment at my current situation. I had been so close! How had he even done that? I growled out of irritation and struggled in vain. Great this is exactly where I wanted to end up. Pinned under a crazed psycho-killer holding a knife. Bravo, me.

"You know, it's really rude to wake someone up in the middle of the night like that." his voice darkened. He trailed his knife slowly along my cheek and I shivered. It felt cold against my burning face and I found that I couldn't look him in the eyes. I turned my face to stare at the wall and felt a slight wave of nausea. My body was already anticipating the pain that was bound to come.

"Especially when that someone was in the middle of a very pleasant dream." he chuckled. Wait, what was he getting at? The blush on my face darkened as I felt the cool sharpness of the knife lightly slide down the side of my neck. I felt very nervous all of a sudden and I couldn't understand why. What was going on? What the hell was this asshole doing?

"You know... I could do whatever I want to you and no one would be able to help you." he snickered. My eyes widened and I looked up at him, his face was unbearably close to mine. The look in his eyes was different from before. I knew that look. My cheeks felt as if they were on fire. What the hell was I getting so worked up for?

"I-I have a boyfriend!" I shouted. That was literally all I could think of to say at the moment. I felt incredibly stupid for even saying that. Out of all the things that had to enter my mind THAT was the quickest? Really? He was a crazy nut-job! Like he would give two shits about that! I didn't even know if that's what he even meant in the first place so why did my mind decide to blurt that of all things?

This exclamation just seemed to make Jeff laugh even harder. This time my face heated with anger and frustration. God how I wanted to smack that disgusting smile off of his face.

When Jeff finished his fit he leered down at me and gave an eerie smile.

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that." he said simply, smiling down at me. What was he talking about of course I...

It felt like my entire body had frozen over. No, there's no way he meant that. He couldn't mean that. I shook my head with my eyes wide.

"Y..you're lying! His name is Matt! I've been with him for two years! He's probably worried sick about me right now and.. and" I choked, my eyes filling with tears. This couldn't be happening. Please God tell me he hadn't...

"Oh I can assure you he isn't any of the sort. I know for a fact he isn't worried about you at all." he laughed, twirling the knife in his hand aimlessly. I struggled from underneath his weight but he kept me pinned down to the floor effortlessly. I gave up and felt my heart ache. He really had done it. I felt as myy tears spilled over as I clenched my eyes shut in agony.

"...Why? ...Why did you have to... after all that you've done to me... why?" I cried, looking through the blur at his hideous face. "WHY?! He didn't do anything to you! Why did you have to do it?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked. Oh hell no. There was no way he was playing dumb with me right now. He had the nerve to kidnap me, drag me down and make me his bitch then kill the only thing in my life that kept me sane in this world and then fucking LIE about it?!

"You know what I'm talking about you fucking murderer! You killed him! You stabbed him or whatever the fuck it is you do you fucking ass! How could you?! What the hell di-" I felt a sharp slap on the side of my face and gasped in pain. The side of my nose had hit the floor hard and I cringed.

"Shut the hell up already! I didn't fucking kill the guy I-" Jeff started but I cut him off. No amount of pain would make me stop now.

"LIES! You're a liar and you know it!" I shouted, gasping through my sobs. "You killed him and you were just gloating about it so don't pretend you-" a hand covered my mouth, muffling the rest of my speech. I continued to sob and glare up at Jeff. He looked both furious and slightly uncomfortable.

"Amber for fuck's sake let me finish!" he spat. I stopped moving and looked at him in surprise. He didn't use my name very often. By this point I had been accustomed to being called anything but my actual name by him. I saw him give a small sigh, like he didn't know what to do or something. He rolled his eyes and groaned, looking down at me with a sneer. He looked so uncomfortable right now.

"Look. I may be a killer but I am NOT a liar. I don't fuck around with that. If I got something to say I'll say it, I'm no chicken shit. Now... I did not, I repeat, I did NOT kill your stupid prick of a boyfriend, if you even want to insist on still calling him that." he glared down at me. I glared back through my tears and tried to yell at him not to insult Matt. With the hand covering my mouth that didn't work out very well.

"And don't even try to tell me not call him a prick or some crap like that because he is. And if you saw what I did you wouldn't be trying so hard to protect that little shit." he snarled. I was confused. What had he seen? There's no way Matt would ever do anything to be called something like that. He was the best guy I had ever met in my entire life.

"Now I'm going to let go of your mouth and you're not going to yell anymore. Got it?" he said slowly. I nodded and felt his hand leave my face. Something soft grazed my cheek and I looked up in confusion. Jeff showed no signs that he had down anything and I let the thought go.

"What... what did you see?" I asked hesitantly, my voice cracking. Jeff looked annoyed for a moment and then composed himself. He finally stood up and walked away from me a bit. I sat up from the floor and stared at him. What was he doing?

"Jeff?" I asked once more and I seen him cringe.

"Why would I tell you?" he stated flatly. I stood up frustratedly and walked over to him.

"Because after all the shit you put me through constantly this is probably the smallest thing you could do for me. I know you hate me and trust me, I hate your guts too but I deserve to know this... and... You're going to tell me. Now." I demanded. It was obvious a nice approach would never work with him and I needed to know. I crossed my arms and stared at him right in the face.

Jeff faced me with an eyebrow cocked and scoffed.

"Oh, I am, am I?" he said sceptically. "Alright miss fucking bossy pants I will. But don't get your fucking panties in a bunch when I do." I glared at him, his gaze never leaving mine.

"Okay well you know how a couple days ago I had to go do some job for Slender? Well while I was out I decided to get myself a quick drink so I stopped by a bar and-" he began but I cut him off.

"Wait how did you go to a bar and not get like arrested?" I questioned. There was no way he wasn't lying here. How could no one recognize him with that... that face of his.

"Would you mind not interrupting me every fucking five seconds?" he said, giving me a dirty look. I stared intently at him but held my tongue. I had already got him talking and I didn't want to give him a reason to stop now.

"Look put it this way, since I work for Slendy I can do whatever the fuck I want, how's that? If I want you to see me for what I am then you can. If not, then you don't. Perks for being to the under realm and shit. I don't feel like explaining anymore than that for now so would you can it 'till I'm done?" he said irritably. I nodded and he gave a huff.

"Now.. where was I... oh right. Anyway as I'm in there having me a quick beer this random commotion breaks out from behind me. That's when I see that prick you keep calling your boyfriend hugging some random chick, and ,being the snoop that I am, I decided to listen in to what was going on. Turns out the guy had just proposed to the bitch. Claimed they'd been together for about 5 years now but had been waiting for the right time. He mentioned that there had been something holding him back but that it was gone now. Said he couldn't be happier. Now, rather than cause a scene I got my ass out of there. Not my fucking problem and I wasn't about to make it mine." he finished, never looking away from my face.

I couldn't speak. Was this true? It couldn't be... Matt wouldn't... he couldn't... I though he... but I loved...

"It can't be... you must have been mistaken." I laughed nervously. There's no way what he was saying could be true. Matt was a good guy... sure he couldn't always be around but... he had always been so wonderful to me... I loved him and he loved me... right?

I could feel fresh tears beginning to well up in my eyes. I didn't want to believe what Jeff was saying. But as much as I didn't want to admit it... somewhere deep down I did.

"He looked exactly like that guy in the coffee shop you were with the day I called you. If that's not your boyfriend then sure I'm wrong. But the way you two were acting I'm pretty fucking sure I'm right on the money. If you don't want to believe me then fine but don't say I didn't- OOF!"

It felt like my heart had snapped in two and I did the only thing I could to stop myself from falling onto the ground in a blubbering heap. I hugged Jeff with the full force of my strength that I could muster and sobbed harder than I ever had in my entire life. I didn't care at that moment that I hated everything about him. I needed someone to hold onto. Even if that person did tense up as hard as a rock under my touch.

I stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity. Even though it felt like I was hugging a wall I didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. I didn't care that I was stuck here forever, I didn't care if I was currently pissing Jeff off, I didn't care that I no longer had a future. My life was over. I had nothing left to live for now. I had nothing left at all.

I felt a pair of hands pry me away from the warm surface I had been pouring my heart out onto. As I sniffed I looked up at Jeff's stoney expression. I couldn't tell if he was mad at me or not but I didn't care. I felt like I was going to be sick.

Against my instinct I clung myself back onto Jeff and heard him let out a groan of frustration.

"No, jeez, get off of me you stupid... ugh"

I felt myself get lifted into the air as Jeff started walking towards his door.

"Wha- what are you doing?" I asked , hiccuping slightly.

"You're sleeping on the damn couch. I'm not dealing with this whiny touchy bullshit." he said in a cold voice. He wouldn't look at me all the way to the living room.

After leaving me on the couch with a pillow and a slightly thicker blanket he turned to leave the room. Before he could walk out of the room he turned back to me one last time. He looked like his irritated self again.

"Just so you know, I got a job for you to do tomorrow with me so quit your crying already. You'll be able to get out all those stupid emotions then. So... shut up already and just.. go to sleep."

And without another word he left the room, leaving me completely in the dark.


End file.
